Rock Lee, Captain Underpants
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Neji and TenTen have just started dating,and they want everything to be perfect now.Including their team.They try hypno therapy for them,and in a cruel prank,Lee sometimes thinks he's Captain Underpants!Slight NejiTen and LeeSaku.More LeeSaku later.
1. The origin of a hero

I made a new random story to replace Lee the player! This is going to be funny...I think…Also, I've been getting way more hits then I used to. Is that just me? I think so…I mean, I do have a half fairy half demon in my head practicing jackhammer ballet…I belong in an insane asylum, oh! And look, the nice men are here to take me away!...wait, that's just the sugar rush, my bad. _Also, I know what Captain Underpant's tra la laa thing is, but I_ _changed it for Lee's sake._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor do I think I ever will (cries cause I can't own Lee.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji! Neji! It came! The hypno kunai! Now we can fix our teammates!"

"We'll have a respectable team TenTen! Imagine it!" Neji and TenTen get close and imagine a team that doesn't speak of youth or wears green spandex with orange legwarmers.

"This will be great! No more will we have to suffer through youthful tear jerking hugs!"

"Shh! No more speak of youth. Let's use it on Lee first." Neji nodded and they went to find Lee punching a log, Neji jumped and tied him to a chair.

-------------------------------------------------

"you guys! I have to train! To be youthful!"

"I swear if I ever hear that word again if this works I'll pull my hair out it's cute buns."

"Don't do that TenTen, I think you buns are cute!"

"…"

"Neji, TenTen is going to punch you, because that sounded really wrong."

"Crap I did it again didn't I?"

"I'm going to use this now, and we're going to pretend you never said that." Neji looked at his feet as TenTen spun the hypno kunai on her finger, Lee was fixated, and then fell asleep.

"Lee, you are at our command."

"At command of you."

"This is great!"

"Great."

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

"Ok Lee, from now on. When ever you say or hear youth, you will feel like you've been shocked by 100 volts of electricity. Got it?"

"…"

"GOT IT!?"

"I'm supposed to shut up."

"Stop that and do you get what I say about youth!?"

"Yes. No more youth."

"Perfect."_ If this works perfectly on Lee and Gai, I'm going to use it to convince Neji that he'll be attracted to Lee if he wears clothes._

-------------------------------------

"Alright Lee, spandex is stupid."

"Spandex stupid."

"And legwarmers?"

"Makes Sakura think I'm a girl."

"Good."

"TenTen! Let me do one!"

"Fine Neji. Go ahead."

"Alright Lee, when ever you hear the words, **Believe it**, you'll be come the super hero captain underpants."

"I wear boxers."

"None the less, you'll be the Captain Underpants who wears boxers."

"Ok."

"Neji!"

"Come on, who says believe it?"

"I can't think of any human who does."

"And if you ever do become Captain Underpants, you'll stop after you hear **cocoa puffs**."

"Stop after cocoa puffs."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to dump water on his head?"

"Yeah, but what if it's really really funny. Then he accidentally gets water on his head the funny will end."

"Fine, do what you want." TenTen snapped her fingers and Lee woke up.

-------------------------------------

"What am I doing here? Why am I wearing this?"

"Lee, youth."

"YOWCH!"

"Good boy."

"…Believe it." Lee got a huge grin on his face and let out a bellowing,

"Laaaa! What am I wearing? This isn't my heroic outfit!"

"Cocoa puffs."

"Why does it feel like I hate my clothes?"

"It worked!"

"Booya!" Neji and TenTen gave each other a high five and let Lee go to change back into his old clothes from when they were 12.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was back in his old clothes, his headband is still around his waist. He soon went for lunch at Ichiraku's.

" Hey Bushy brows! Where's the jumpsuit?"

"It is stupid. Mind if I join?"

"Sure, I guess." Lee sat down and waited for his ramen.

"so how is the team without Sasuke?"

"Not as well, we aren't hanging around as much. **Believe it.**" Lee's eyes got wide and a grin stretched across his face. "LAAA!"

"what?" Lee stood up and ripped off his clothes down to his underwear. And took a curtain and wrapped it around his neck.

"Bushy…brows…are you alright?"

"Yes I am young blonde idiot! Now, if you see any evil, just tell me! CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" And with that note, lee bounded off leaving a very confuzzled Naruto and Ramen workers stunned.

"Did I do something?"


	2. The Underpants fan club

Oh no! Neji and TenTen forgot that Naruto says believe it! (Though they did say human…) And now Lee's running around Konaha in boxers and a curtain for a cape. He says he's Captain Underpants!...I'm sorry, I'm random and had way too much chocolate after school today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laaaa! Stop evil looking person!"

"Lee? Why are you only in your underwear?" Kakashi was against the tree reading his book, and Lee came up.

"The contents of that book are much too inappropriate!"

"Lee, go put on some pants."

"Who is this Lee? I am Captain Underpants! Laaaa!"

"Well, I'm going to leave to find Gai to see if you ran out of your medication. Again." Kakashi closed the book and left to look for Gai.

"Well done citizen! Now, I'm off! Laaaa!" Lee ran off (unfortunately in the direction of the academy.)

---------------------------

Neji and TenTen were about to hypnotize Gai (without tying him to the chair.)

"NEJI, TENTEN, GAI SENSEI!" The ramen shop workers, Naruto, and Kakashi all came up to them. All looking scared with a mix of mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Lee!"

"What happened?"

"He thinks he's some super hero in only underpants."

"Neji! I told you that was a bad idea! You're my boyfriend, I love you, but making it so when Lee hears Believe it he becomes Captain Underpants. BAD IDEA!"

"I Thought it would be really really funny."

"Believe it Neji, it is, just a bit disturbing to see him in his boxers. And a curtain."

"Well, we should unhypnotize him."

"Were you two about to hypnotize me?"

"…maybe…"

------------------------------

Lee busted through an academy window when Iruka was teaching the class with The Konahamaru corps.

"Hello young children!" They all were laughing their butts off.

"Lee, what are you doing in your underwear with a curtain around your neck. Did you run out of medication. Again?"

"I wish you people would quit calling me Lee! I am not this Lee. I am, CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! Laaaa!"

"So you're a real super hero?"

"That's right little girl!"

"Don't superheroes wear spandex under their underwear?"

"That's not how I work! I am Captain Underpants! I stand for justice and non shrinkable underwear!" They all laughed once again. Lee is possible the worst hero to only wear underpants and be taken seriously…though he is extremely hot in only underwear, (nosebleed).

At this point, TenTen, Neji, and Gai came into the room after Kakashi told them where Lee was headed.

"Lee!"

"I said I'm not Lee!"

"Yeah Lady! This is Captain Underpants!"

"Konahamaru, this is Lee, Neji hypnotized him into thinking he's a superhero!"

"No! He is! I know he is!"

"Cocoa puffs." Lee blinked and noted that he was only in underwear.

"AHH! WHAT AM I DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR?!" Lee through off the curtain and took the t-shirt and shorts TenTen had happily put them on.

"But, Captain…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He must not remember."

"You're the coolest super Hero ever! Right Konahamaru corps?!"

"Captain Underpants is the best!"

"Captain…Underpants?"

"You're the best!"

"Lee, I may have hypnotized you into thinking you're a heroic Underwear using superhero."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Let me just unhypnotize you back." TenTen walked over with the kunai, but then tripped over Konahamaru's scarf. And the kunai broke in half.

"Crap!"

"Crap!"

"Crap!"

"YAY! Captain Underpants lives another day!"

"I do not want to take off my clothes until I am married!"

"Lee that was perverted, and no one wants you that super weirdo when you hear **Believe it**." A big grin crossed Lee's face.

"Crap, I just said it didn't I?"

"Laaaa!" Lee ripped off his clothes, tied the curtain he previously through off back around his neck, and jumped through the hole he made earlier.

"No!"

"Yeah! Go Captain Underpants!" The Konahamaru corps fallowed him, and Neji and TenTen fallowed the kids.

"How long to get a new hypno kunai?"

"It took me two years to get that one! Ever since I first saw Gai sensei in it!"

"You mean he's stuck like that?!"

"I'm afraid so!"

"Dang it!"


	3. Professor Banana pants

Yay! Captain Underpants! And Rock Lee? What an insane combo. But it makes for the perfect mix of random underpants, chocolate-e, sugar rushed craziness that makes my fanfiction what the are! I just wished I owned stuff. If I did, there would be more craziness and shiny things!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat down being annoyed by Konahamaru, Moegi, and Udon to be Captain Underpants.

"I am not Captain Underpants! I do not like running around in Underwear only! That is not me!"

"Yes you are! You were in our class Captain!"

"Stop calling me that!"

-----------------------------

_If this made Lee stop wearing spandex, this will make Naruto be less hyper!_ Sakura was holding a hypno kunai, she never heard about the Captain Underpants thing, just that Lee's not wearing spandex anymore. She took her Father's old one, it takes two years to get a hypno kunai, if something happens to this…she'll be grounded for quite awhile.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"Just stare at the spinning shiny thing Naruto. And fall into a sleep."

"So, sleepy…" Naruto fell asleep.

"When you wake up, you'll be way calmer. No more being a knuckle headed idiot."

"No more knuckle head." Kiba was walking Akamaru, when he suddenly saw Sakura using a hypno kunai, he over heard an academy student talking about a Captain Underpants being of the results of a hypno kunai. Time for Naruto to be, PROFESSOR BANANA PANTS!_ Wow, that's a dumb idea, but Naruto is dumb, so that cancels out the dumbness!_

"And Naruto! When ever you hear the word, **under pants**. You become Professor Banana pants, the villain who sticks unpeeled bananas down dudes pants! Stay away from the girls though, that's just weird if you do."

"Professor, Banana…"

"KIBA!" Sakura punched Kiba in the head.

"Naruto!"

"And Once you get into professor Banana pants, only a super hero can bring you out and cancel out the hypnosis."

"Super Hero…"

"KIBA! You idiot! Why did you do this!?"

"For the randomness that the writer loves, and because it will be incredibly funny if it ever happens."

"He'll be stuck that way for ever!"

"Maybe, but a whole lot of guys will get bananas shoved down their pants." ( I want apologize now for this randomness. I write that way, and I'm just crazy. Don't hate me.)

"I hate you Kiba."

"I hate you too, but I know funny." Sakura snapped and Naruto woke up. He ran off to train and Akamaru took the hypno kunai from Sakura's hand and ran.

"No! That's my Dad's! Give it back!"

"Run Akamaru! RUN!" Akamaru bounded off to either chew it or bury it, either way, that kunai's powers won't work anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Stop it! Will you kids just leave me alone! I am not a superhero!" Naruto began to walk down the street as this scene unfolds, he can hear this fight.

"Yes you are! Your, Captain **Underpants!**" Naruto suddenly had the strangest face. Then began laughing evilly.

"Boss?"

"Heh heh." Naruto took all the bananas from the conveniently placed fruit stand and tied them to his pants.

"Hey, you have to pay for those."

"See if I do!" Naruto unpeeled one and, (did I mention I'm sorry for all this crazy randomness?), Shoved it down the fruit guys pants.

"Cold fruit!" "Mwa ha ha!"

"Naruto! That is not nice!"

"Oh yeah?" He unpeeled another and shoved down Lee's pants.

"Yuck! Eww!"

"You have to become Captain Underpants!"

"I am not Captain Underpants!"

"Yes you-! EEP!" Naruto put Bananas down both Konahamaru and Udon's pants. Then ran off laughing manically.

"We have to find Neji and TenTen."

"They'll know how to make Captain, Captain again!"

"I AM NOT A SUPERHERO!"

------------------------------------------

"Akamaru! Bring it back!" Sakura and Kiba ran after Akamaru who skidded past Neji and TenTen who were holding hands as they were being disciplined by Gai Sensei for Hypnotizing poor Lee.

"What was in Akamaru's mouth?"

"I don't know, something that belongs to Sakura though."

"Yeah."

"TenTen! Neji!"

"What?"

"Naruto is sticking Bananas down people's pants! And we need to know how to make Lee Captain Underpants!"

"No! He's too unstable as Captain Underpants!"

"But, But…"

"TenTen, just one time, never again. Give the kids a little break. Let Lee kick Naru-!" Naruto came up and shoved bananas down Neji and Gai's pants, now, Naruto was wearing his pajamas and a blanket was wrapped around his neck. And poor little Gamakichi had a mask on with a banana tied to his head.

"I hate you so much."

"Shut it banana frog! We're off to find our next victims! Mwa ha ha!" Naruto ran off.

"Oh, now I hate him, Lee!...**Believe it!"** Lee got a huge grin on his face.

"Laaaa!" He ripped off his clothes and TenTen reluctantly handed him a curtain.

"That banana panted villain is no match for me! Captain Underpants! Laaaa!" Lee ran after, and Konahamaru and his gang chased after fallowed by the rest of team Gai.

-------------------------------------------------------

"All of you will bow down to me! Or face my fruit of doom!" "Not so fast villain!"

"And who, are you?" Lee stood in a triumphant pose, Sakura and Kiba heard Naruto and saw Lee, smacked their faces and listened. The ones chasing Lee came to a stop.

" I am the one, the only, fighter for truth, justice, and non shrinkable underwear, CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!"

"What are you? Some kind of superhero?"

"Not some kind, I'm Konaha's superhero. (Shiny teeth) and I won't let the town I protect be run over by a banana using villain!"

"For your information, I'm, Professor Banana Pants!"

"This is the most random, stupid thing ever brought into the world." I agree with TenTen (cries).

-----------------------------------

"Well Captain Underpants, I hope you're ready for your banana demise."

"Can't you even use some lame pun?"

"Your not worth the pun." This angered Our hero. He was worth a lame pun! The question is, how to defeat a banana…Naru-Oww, I mean professor banana pants (the big jerk dude) sent Banana frog to get him.

"Not a chance, I don't touch nearly naked kids. Have him put a shirt on and I'll fight him."

"You will do what I say!"

"Don't worry Captain Underpants! We're here to help!" Suddenly, Konahamaru and Udon were in boxers, Moegi stayed with Neji and TenTen to cheer them on.

"This is too dangerous!"

"No way! We're your side kicks! Like he has banana frog!"

"Well, a true hero needs sidekicks to look cute and not make the hero pay for any damage done to the place they protect. Fine, Get that frog!"

"Right Captain!" Konahamaru and Udon jumped and grabbed Banana frog (Poor Gamakichi) and held him down so Lee could kick Naruto's butt.

"Your beginning to be a pain."

"You're a pain to all of Konaha!" Lee they proceeded to use strange moves only someone wearing underpants and cape only would try. Kicking, punching, stomping, bananas squished into eyes, and one bad Indian burn later…

-------------------------

Naruto coughed up a bit of blood. "Oww."

"Do you choose to give up?!" Naruto then passed out defeated (or possibly from embarrassment of being beaten by someone in only underwear.)

"Wow, Lee did it, even while having one eye blinded by a banana." Lee then spied Sakura. All heroes need a girl right?

"Hello young maiden."

" Lee, put clothes on."

"I am Captain Underpants a true hero now."

"Lee…wow I just noticed you have abs."

"A hero is never vain, but thanks." Sakura stared at Lee's chest forgetting that her father's kunai is being buried by a dog somewhere.

"This is pathetic, **Cocoa puffs**." Lee snapped out, realized he was in his underwear in front of Sakura, then screamed.


	4. SideKicks

Wahoo! More Underpants goodness! Now that Naruto has returned to Naruto form, and Sakura has seen Lee in his underpants, how is everything going to hold up? Disclaimer: Blah, blah don't own anything, you know the details.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and TenTen were looking through 50 magazines for a hypno kunai ad at her house.

"Are they still even making them? I mean, maybe someone complained about Lee and now they're not allowed to make anymore."

"I doubt that Neji. Now keep looking." Suddenly Lee came in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Looking for a hypno kunai ad."

"Let me help! I do not wish to be this hero I can not control! It is like I have some horrible mental illness! I can not remember any time as Captain Under thing!"

"It's Captain Underpants, and we want to hurry before someone says **Believe it**, again…crap!" A huge grin crawled across Lee's face. TenTen smacked Neji really hard for saying those words.

"Laaaa! Why am I always in clothes when I wake up?" Lee peeled off his clothes and tied TenTen's curtain around his neck. Then her dad walked in. (note:…I don't know if she has a dad, but this will be funny cause the dad I made for her is overprotective!)

"TenTen…why are there two boys, one nearly naked in your room?!"

"He thinks he's captain underpants!"

"Be fair to the girl sir! She is as pure as justice! And I…am OFF!" He jumped out the window leaving three people very confuzzled…and TenTen felt raped mentally.

---------------------------------------------------

Lee was jumping from rooftops. He felt very triumphant as this hero. Yet very cold. Very, very cold. He jumped around till he saw Hinata training by herself.

_I must train, so Naruto will notice me. I have to._

"Hello there!"

"Hellooo…Lee? Why are, are you in your underwear?" She normally uses her byakugon for this. Now, a boy's actually in his underwear.

"I am not Lee. I am Captain Underpants. Prepare, do you wish to be my side kick, you training is quite impressive."

"…No…"

"Well…alright then! I will have to continue my search. Udon and Konahamaru can only do so much. I'm off! Laaaa!" Lee ran off and Hinata passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was useless searching."

"No, but I now smell like 5 different perfume samples!" TenTen tried to lighten the horrible truth, Lee's running around Konaha in his underwear and they have no idea where to start. They don't have the mind of a boy in only underwear…or, do they.

"TenTen, your plan isn't working." TenTen made Neji get into only his underwear and put a curtain around his neck. She was hoping this would make him think like Lee and they could find him.

"Well?"

"No! This isn't working!"

"Your right, it's the underwear. Lee wears boxers, you wear briefs."

"I'm not changing underwear's."

"AH HA!!" They heard Lee's call. He was standing above them on a wire.

"Omg I can see up his underwear gouge my eyes out!" TenTen clasped her hands over her eyes. (truthfully I would be happy to be in her position…you never read that.)

"You! Brief boy!"

"Brief boy?"

"You will be my new side kick! Obviously, someone who also is an underweard superhero should be! Though I have been here longer, so I am the hero."

"You're an idiot. I always, wait…what the heck am I doing? **Cocoa puffs**." Lee shook his head and new what happened again…although, he did have some questions for Neji.

"Neji, I know someone said the cursed words, but why are you in your underwear?"

"Because my girlfriend gets her kicks out of me being miserable."

"That does not make sense!"

"We know. Now just go put on clothes. You already mental scarred TenTen from standing on that wire above us." Lee nodded. And slightly heard Naruto talking with the pervy sage. And of course, Naruto said…**Believe it**. And Lee heard it. "Laaaa!"

"Crap!"

"not again!"


	5. A girl to protect

Hi! I'm updating everything cause neopets hates me. And my account is frozen for the next…five hours and 16 minutes. Well, I needed to update stuff! So, I don't own anything and let's start the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was taking a nap in a tree. Neji and TenTen were below checking through more magazines.

"Damn it TenTen! We have to find a hypno Kunai!"

"If we don't, we'll have to kill Naruto."

"Can we kill him anyways?"

"NO! Now just help me, if Lee wakes up he may hear **Believe it**." Lee sprung up. A grin starched across his face.

"Laaaa! Why am I sleeping!? There's crime to stop!"

"-Beep-"

"Damn." Lee threw off his clothes and ran off to find a curtain.

"Hey! I found an ad! I FOUND AN…what the h-e-double hokey sticks?! This one takes 3 years to get a new one!"

"Who cares! If we find a shorter ad we'll order that and have one as a back up!" TenTen and Neji filled it out quick and ran to the post office, forgetting about Lee.

--------------------------------------

_I must find that pink haired girl, she was beautiful, but I must be in disguise, or my enemies could use her to get to me! _Captain Underpants, also known as Rock Lee, was springing around Konaha looking for Sakura. But he decided he must be in disguise.

---

He found Sakura after finding an outfit.

"Hello beautiful girl."

"Lee? Why are you wearing Naruto's clothes?"

Naruto somewhere else: "Where's my laundry?! Did the wind take it?...KONAHAMARU!"

"Well, I uh…um…want to be my girlfriend?"

"Lee, I said no before."

"But I just can't get my mind off your beautiful eyes."

"Huh?"

"Your voice is of an angel and your hair is the most beautiful shade of pink I have ever seen."

"Oh Lee, that…that's so…romantic." She walked over and attempted to kiss Lee, but Neji and TenTen came up. "**Cocoa puffs!**" Lee shook to attention. "Why am I in Naruto's clothes?" Sakura stopped and pulled back, realizing she nearly kissed Captain Underpants.

"So, you were in the hypnosis state?"

"I guess, what were we about to-"

"**Believe it!**" A grin stretched across Lee's face. "La-" He didn't get to finish, Sakura grabbed him and kissed him. Neji and TenTen…well.

"Holy"

"Crap."

"I will be your girlfriend!"

"Great! You will be greatly taken care of! I will complement you and cherish you!"

Sakura hugged him, but then he made her step back and he pulled off Naruto's clothes.

"Laaaa!"

"-Beep-"

"Here we go, let's go say the words." Neji and TenTen ran off after Lee, and Sakura stood. She only had a boyfriend when Lee was hypnotized.


End file.
